masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Beastmen
, , | worker = | worker_output = , | rebel = | rebel_output = | pop_growth = basic per turn. | standard_units = | racial_units = | restrictions = Available: Available on Shore: Not Available: }} The Beastmen race is one of the 14 different humanoid Races found in the world of Master of Magic. Beastmen originate from the plane of Myrror. Beastmen are the most "normal" Myrran race. Unlike the other Myrran races, which all have very clear strengths and weaknesses, Beastmen can do a little bit of everything: blitz with their strong early units (but not as well as the Trolls), cast battle magic and boost their controller's magical power (but not as well as the Dark Elves), field an air force (but not as well as the Draconians), and combine slow and powerful shock troops with enchanted roads (but not as well as the Dwarves). Description Physical Features Beastmen are a confederacy of demi-human and beast races and cannot be said to have a unifying set of features or single lineage. The most dominant stock in their population is a profane human-canine hybrid, vaguely similar to Gnolls, risen to prominence in the race due to its ability to serve, organize, and simply out-breed the other tribes. Unlike the Gnolls, however, these creatures have far more than strength recommending them; Beastmen all boast exceptional intellects and magical powers. Beastmen are efficient and dangerous, able to hold their own on Myrror no matter the situation. To Arcanians they are downright terrifying, nearly matching the best talents of every single lower race thrown together. Society Genetic strains are real coin in a Beastman society. The desire to preserve traits and hone various specialists within the race is something Beastmen are amused to remark upon as a genetic feature itself. As their towns develop more infrastructure, Beastmen are able to bring more of their confederated members into focus: Centaurs and Minotaurs, Priest and Mage clans. A Wizard may also choose to encourage horrific breeding programs (something Beastmen absolutely love) through the Animists' Guild, to develop Manticores. Beastmen have been overlooked in Myrror's bloody history as the one race among its enemies which is not the par excellence in a particular aspect of warfare. They are vicious, conniving jacks instead, inclined to consider their foe and pounce on its weak point. They raid Draconians with numbers, Dark Elves with strength, Dwarves with magic, and Trolls with technology. The canine instincts running through most of its members are weak and tempered with a casual arrogance, such that Beastmen have difficulty accepting any place, even a good one, in a foreign power structure. They tend to be vindictive masters and rebellious slaves. Nevertheless, they have no mortal enemies; they are about as even-keeled as can be expected of a Myrran race. Army Most of the Beastmen army are basic units with minor advantages of higher Hit Points and a small increase in their attack. Army List Below is a comparative list of all Beastmen Normal Units. This list shows all units at their first , with no additional modifiers or magical effects. Force Composition Beastmen will benefit from building units as they become available, and almost any unit can be used to garrison their towns. Of course the more advanced units will be better once those are available. Beastmen Settlers Beastmen Settlers are twice as expensive to produce as the baseline template, but they are still the cheapest among all Settlers produced by the Myrran races. They are one of the only two Settlers units that have an innate Melee Attack, but do not expect to be useful in combat. Beastmen Settlements :Beastmen make the universal second choice to address the absence of a more highly-specialized Myrran race. They can be the source of your most basic garrison troops, roadbuilding Engineers, magical and research, main armies, explorers, tile purifiers, battlefield support, solid tax revenues, mineral exploitation — nearly anything that seems to be missing from the world's racial profile. :Place new Beastmen Settlements wherever you envision them covering these needs most effectively. Should you also wish to colonize Arcanus, they make a better choice for sprawl than almost any race which can be found there natively, and they grow quickly enough. Beastmen Engineers Beastmen Engineers are somewhat more suitable for combat than other Engineers, though not by a very wide margin. They have strength, per figure, and , which gives them both a stronger attack and better survivability. This still does not make them a true combat unit, but they can more easily afford to enter combat, especially for purposes of bringing down enemy City Walls. Beastmen Engineers are 50% more expensive to produce than baseline Engineers. They also have a higher Upkeep Cost. Beastmen Spearmen Beastmen Spearmen are more dangerous than the "baseline" template, thanks to an innate bonus and per figure. In other words, they both inflict more damage with their attacks and will last longer during combat. They also possess , making them just a little bit harder to affect with enemy spells and Special Attacks. Beastmen Spearmen cost twice as much as the "baseline" Spearmen. This is a fair price to pay for their augmented capabilities. They should be able to engage enemy Swordsmen on even ground, and may even come out victorious. Beastmen Swordsmen Beastmen Swordsmen are more dangerous than the "baseline" template, thanks to an innate bonus and per figure. In other words, they both inflict more damage with their attacks and will last longer during combat. They also possess , making them just a little bit harder to affect with enemy spells and Special Attacks. Beastmen Swordsmen cost twice as much as the "baseline" Swordsmen. This is a fair price to pay for their augmented capabilities. They should be able to engage enemy Halberdiers on even ground, and may even come out victorious. Beastmen Halberdiers Beastmen Halberdiers are more dangerous than the "baseline" template, thanks to an innate bonus and per figure. In other words, they both inflict more damage with their attacks and will last longer during combat. They also possess , making them a little bit harder to affect with enemy spells and Special Attacks. Beastmen Halberdiers cost twice as much as the "baseline" Halberdiers, and have a slightly higher Upkeep Cost. This is a fair price to pay for their augmented capabilities. Beastmen Bowmen Beastmen Bowmen possess a few mild advantages over the "baseline" Bowmen. For one, their Melee Attack is a little stronger, at , and they also possess per figure, which grants more survivability. Thus, Beastmen Bowmen are sometimes expected to charge in for Melee combat once their ammunition is expended. They won't last too long, but can often inflict more damage with their Melee Attack than their Ranged Attack. Beastmen Bowmen also have a slightly-higher score, though it is not high enough to actually protect them from any serious magics. On the downside, Beastmen Bowmen are quite expensive to produce - twice more than the "baseline" Bowmen - and have an Upkeep Cost of per turn. Since the bonuses described above don't make Beastmen Bowmen much more useful than other Bowmen, and given that there are many other good Beastmen units to use, production of Beastmen Bowmen is often avoided, even during the early game. Beastmen Priests Beastmen Priests are significantly more suitable for combat than other Priests, and can be used as a strong and versatile infantry. Most importantly, they have per figure, which makes them harder to kill. A bonus also makes them less vulnerable to enemy ill effects. Beastmen also get a bonus, which allows Beastmen Priests to be more effective in close combat. They are, in fact, stronger than most enemy low-tier Normal Units. Coupled with the higher , Beastmen Priests can more freely engage such units once they run out of Ranged Attacks. Of course, it is always important to weigh the risk to the Beastmen Priests against their combat usefulness, since they are quite expensive. They are 50% more expensive to produce than baseline Priests, and have a slightly-higher Upkeep Cost as well. You may wish to keep them away from stronger enemies if at all possible. Beastmen Magicians Beastmen Magicians are somewhat more suitable for combat than other Magicians, though not by a very wide margin. Most importantly, they have per figure, which makes them harder to kill. A bonus also makes them less vulnerable to enemy ill effects. Beastmen get a bonus, but don't be tempted to send Beastmen Magicians into Melee combat with any but the weakest enemy units - they are just too expensive to waste, and are not nearly sturdy enough for any serious hand-to-hand fight. Beastmen Magicians are 50% more expensive to produce than baseline Magicians. They also have a higher Upkeep Cost. Centaurs Centaurs are unique to the Beastmen race, and may only be created at a Beastmen town, for the Construction Cost of . The town must already contain both a Barracks and a Stables for this to be possible. Centaurs are similar to Cavalry in many ways - a light, fast-moving Melee Attack unit. Against weak enemy units (like Bowmen) it will charge in for a swift kill, just like Cavalry. However, Centaurs do not possess a First Strike ability, but instead have a Ranged Attack. They use their speed not to charge at enemies, but to get close enough to them to use this Ranged Attack without risking themselves. When the enemy is sufficiently weakened, other units, including the Centaurs themselves, can swoop in for the kill. Centaurs require an Upkeep Cost of and to maintain. Manticores Manticores are unique to the Beastmen Race, and can only be built in Beastmen towns, for the Construction Cost of . The town must already contain both a Barracks and an Animists' Guild for this to be possible. Manticores are airborne shock-cavalry, and are quite powerful in taking out entire Normal Units. Manticores utilize their speed and Flying ability to pick out their targets and eliminate them. During Melee combat, the Manticores rely primarily on a Poison Touch attack which can cause significant damage to units with low Resistance scores. The Manticores' normal Melee Attack is not too powerful on its own, but can still do serious damage to Normal Units. Manticores require an Upkeep Cost of and to maintain. Minotaurs Minotaurs are a type of Normal Unit. This unit is unique to the Beastmen race, and may only be created at a Beastmen town, for the Construction Cost of . The town must already contain an Armorers' Guild for this to be possible. Minotaurs are some of the strongest Normal Units available in the game. Their Melee Attack is quite powerful, and often enough to completely wipe out other Normal Units. Minotaurs can comfortably take on enemy low-tier Fantastic Units, and with some Experience can also engage enemy mid-level Fantastic Units with some success. Minotaurs are very tough, and carry Large Shields which further protect them from Ranged Attacks and several types of Special Attacks. Finally, they are quite Resistant to enemy spells. Minotaurs will almost always have at least one Experience Level by default ("Regular"). This makes them even stronger than described above, and they'll just keep getting stronger as more and more Experience is accumulated. Minotaurs require an Upkeep Cost of and to maintain. Catapult Catapults have a Ranged Attack that can be used to damage even highly-armored enemy units, but is primarily used for destroying walls during siege combat at an enemy town. Trireme The Trireme is a Ship which can transport up to 2 units across bodies of water, and can travel at a fairly good rate. Early in the game, Triremes can help empires expand rapidly across short continental gaps or large inland seas. This is very important for Beastmen empires, particularly when looking for suitable races to conquer before the mid-game phase occurs. Triremes are not very effective in combat. If one is lost, and units it was transporting at the time will sink with it, so it is important to avoid combat. Try not to rely on these for long trans-oceanic journeys. Citizens All Beastmen Towns contain Beastmen citizens. These have the same output of most other citizens, at , per Farmer, and per Worker. However, each Beastmen citizen also produces an extra --even the rebels! Beastmen citizens look like this: : Beastmen Farmer. : Beastmen Worker. : Beastmen Rebel. Technology Beastmen may be relied upon to grow quickly, tech valuable assets, quell unrest, and generate magical power. The only fault in their domestic profile is their disinterest in high-end shipbuilding and, by extension, lack of a Merchants' Guild. Yet this building is hardly ever a strategic linchpin. The following table compares the total potential output of Beastmen citizens to how they begin initially, taking into account the full extent of the race's Town Building development branches, and assuming a Tax Rate of . The Building Chart The chart below shows all Town Buildings that can be constructed in Beastmen towns, as well as the buildings that cannot be constructed. It also shows the requirements to construct each building. Interracial Relations Beastmen are no exception to the universal inability to communicate with the Klackon hivemind, and the dread of Dark Elves, but they have a good accord with the Gnolls. No Myrran Race will get along well with another Myrran Race. The table below breaks down all race relations regarding Beastmen empires. The same values are used for Beastmen towns controlled by empires of different races. Category:Races Category:Myrran Races Category:Beastmen